


Drabble: All Good

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> prompt: False</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: All Good

**Title** All Good  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) prompt: False  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/erotica, skirtporn  
 **A/N:** I like teh boys kinky, I'm afraid. *wg*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All Good

~

Ron posed, knowing from Harry’s gobsmacked expression the effect he was having. “Well?” he purred.

“Uhhh...” Harry, evidently deciding that words would not do his thoughts justice, pushed Ron up against the wall, reaching under his skirt to stroke muscled thighs.

“You like my outfit?” Ron murmured as Harry touched him.

“Very nice. Just one question.”

“Mm?”

Ron jumped as Harry groped inquiringly at his falsies.

“Whew! For a second I thought you’d actually grown breasts,” Harry said, chuckling.

“Disappointed?”

Harry palmed Ron’s cock, making him moan. “Not on your life! As long as you kept this, it’s all good.”

~


End file.
